Lost In Storms
by Keo Siph
Summary: Shizuru begins to find herself, and attempts to keep that self in one piece, regardless of what her growing power wants to do. Warnings:Oneshot, nonyaoi


**Lost**

By Keo Siph

All **Yu Yu Hakusho** characters are owned by Togashi Yoshihiro/Sheisha, Fuji TV, Pierrot, and FUNimation.

And a small dedication to the song "Simple Complex Love" for inspiration.

Shizuru watched the rising power.

These harmful creatures crossing the border had no idea of her power now. Of the threshhold she stood upon. This wouldn't be damage control. This would be prevention, or more than. So close. Her abilities, the need to lash out upon this world that took her brother a step farther than she, that left her in the dark about his safety, even with her psycic nature… this need was almost consuming. But the abilities writhed and massed within her soul, contained only by her flesh. Even from there, though, she could sense the all-consuming spirit of the world, through this small portal, too small to truly close, to large to ignore. Large enough for B-class demons, and stable enough to release too many into her world. Her neighborhood, for crying out loud. She allowed the deep, calming serenade of angst and despair to fill her sould, rippled through with cries of pain and lust from the demons. Her brother's advisary. Her kin.

She closed her eyes and let her soul sink into it, feeling herself unwind like a simple darned sock during a tug of war amongst puppies… when his face came.

His. Always his. On the lighter. In a business store window. Amongst the shadows. Against the tree in broad daylight.

She saw him. That man that haunted her.

A pandemonium of thoughts enveloped her mind, crying, screaming, demanding that she return to who she was.

Shizuru.

Shizuru Kuwabara.

Sister of Kazuma.

Sister-in-law of Yukina.

Fan of Sakyo.

Current Reikai Tentei.

She felt the mists of the world combing her skin, releasing it from its bounds of flesh and blood and bone to become mist, become the spirits, to release the energy held inside.

Shizuru Kuwabara.

Shizuru.

"Shiz-san."

Her hands whipped to her face and knees struck delicately soft rock upon the ledge which she, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Kaito, Yana' and Kido stood. The latest Reikai Tentei. All of which were actually back in the human equivalent of the ledge, a nearby park, except Kurama, who was waiting on her.

Waiting for her to unleash her powers, overstep the threshhold, and defy the demons enough that they would have time to close the opening without resistance.

The spell of closing had already begun, anyhow.

"I can't. I can't loose myself in it." Her voice was docile in its obviousness, even if her body shook. Her poker face was always intact. Always.

"Of course, Shizuru-san." He was too damn polite. Always. Kurama smiled though, pointedly ignoring her angry look. "Then, hold still, friend." She blinked. He'd never once called anyone…!

The harsh briar bushes overtook her, surrounding her with both physical and psycic barriers no one could cross. Not even her.

Red hair streamed behind as Kurama faced the hoard of demons. Shizuru looked back at the portal.

Only moments to spare, and Kurama thought he could… But that wasn't the look of a determined fox.

At least, not a normally determined fox.

The wave of dread, anxiety, worried expressions withheld and deadly premonitions untold washed over her moments too late.

Kurama wouldn't leave with anything on his back. Nothing to weight his shoulders down. Wings had to grow somewhere, you know.

Shizuru shuddered at the mass of demons in Kurama's soul, now cast away with his final run.

Those words hit home as the tsunami of creatures cast their shadow on him.

One last shadow. One final charge. One last bark of the fox inside him.

And a human battle cry.

The final war voice shook through the stone and shuddered the tunnel open again. The trees blasted over and the sky rippled with the displacement of space.

No one would forget that one. That would last for a few lives yet.

Shizuru shouldered to a stand. The mass recognized her as foe and moved again.

"Who cares about being lost, anyways?" She snarled visciously. "At least I'll get something done, stupid fox."

Shizuru Kuwabara.

Her flesh melted to mist again, her elbo and left foot disappearing.

Shizuru.

Her neck dispersed and the rest of her body began to float as the pace quickened.

Fan of Sakyo.

The fabric of her life was strewn through the power of the oni cries and battle screams.

Sister of Kuwabara, Kazuma.

Her power released itself from the prison.

Not Shizuru.

The whole of her body melted into the growing smoke and shadows.

Shizuru.

Dark eyes gleemed from a light haven and the power sparked through the growing storm.

Shizuru.

A startling blast of black smoke covered the snarling form of a great beast, dashing away the chaos of demons before it.

Not Shizuru.

The smoke shuffled and shifted, once a wolf, then nothing at all. For a while, anyways. But always back to wolf, standing in the bloodshed.

Shizuru. Shizuru. Shizuru.

The portal was closing. The wolf returned to the ledge, then decreased to that of a seemingly insignifacant human.

Shizuru. Friend of Keiko, Yukina, Botan, Genkai.

The mist closed in as a girl.

Shizuru. Last hope of Sakyo. Shizuru.

Brown hair reformed, neck flowed into wide shoulders and long arms hung around a small waist and long, healthy legs.

Shizuru, Shizuru, Shizuru.

Brown eyes gleamed at the death before her, even as she was pulled into the human world by caring, but worried, hands.

Shizuru. Shizuru.

The dark pupils returned to the otherwise drab eyes.

Shizuru, sleeping princess in the devasted tower saved by Prince Kurama.

A spark of something sharp and dangerous flickered across the ebony orbs.


End file.
